


la playa

by DlBELLA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: five things gabriel reyes knows about jack morrison and the one thing he didnt.tw: suicide, guns





	1. first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he touches you and you light on fire. your wrist blazes where his fingers meet your skin. the burns don’t show, but it’s hard to breathe with ash in your lungs. it’s so hard to breathe. you’re suffocating daily.

gabriel reyes could never forget the first time he met jack morrison, the commander of overwatch. with his blue eyes and blond hair, gabriel was enchanted by this man.

it was a meeting where they first met, it was just for blackwatch, the secret black ops team for overwatch. in which, jack fucking morrison wanted gabriel reyes to be commander of it. how could he refuse?

blue eyes like the ocean and hair like the sun, gabriel kept thinking about the words his friend, sombra, told him. but holy shit, was that an understatement, jack defined beauty in ways gabriel never imagined before.

they shook hands and gabriel almost moaned, he felt like he was on fire, and he couldn’t think straight for the rest of the meeting.

from more meetings with shaking hands to trainings where jack smiled and grabbed gabriel’s wrist to show him how to shoot more accurately, almost showing off in a way.

man, jack couldn’t let gabriel breathe around him, could he?


	2. second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hurts to watch him. he shines. he’s brighter than the sun, he’s too beautiful for your eyes. it’s hard to look at him. it’s even harder to look away from him. you’re going blind.

gabriel’s stomach filled with butterflies when his eyes landed on jack. it was usually on accident because the butterflies hurt. it was so hard to look at jack, but it was so much harder to look away. 

meetings usually were composed of the latter, because gabriel wasn’t rude, even if it felt like his organs were burning up.

gabriel might just go blind from staring too long, but he doesn’t really mind.


	3. third.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your ears are tuned to his voice. you could pick him out in a sea of thousands. his voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull. his voice makes everything else sound ugly.

voices. overwatch and blackwatch are full of voices.

he can hear athena’s robotic instructions, lena’s cheerful accent, winston’s tough voice, reinhardt’s booming laughter, torbjörn’s constant swedish yelling, ana’s scolds, angela’s calming accent, moira’s loud lectures, jesse’s southern drawl, and genji’s voice that seems too smooth to be real. 

sometimes they’re all clumped together when someone’s being yelled at or when the stupidest joke was told and he can’t tell the difference between some of them.

but jack’s voice is something that gabriel can hear from miles away, no matter who else may be talking. 

gabriel can recognize the grunts and the heavy voice that jack carries with him, he absolutely loves it.


	4. fourth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the color of his eyes is blue enough to drown in. he is turning you into a clichéd love-wrecked being. you’re drowning, always sinking. down, down, down.

the ocean, gabriel isn’t exactly fond of it, but he knows it would never compare to jack’s eyes. god, gabriel has never been so fucking sappy in his life, what has this stupid commander done to him? 

gabriel might just drown, he doesn’t know how to swim and he just can’t be pulled out of jack’s eyes after a while. he’s out of air.


	5. fifth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know him. you love him. through a thousand lifetimes, across millions of stars, you’d find him, you’d never leave him. you love him, till death do you part.

gabriel never tells jack how he loves that jack is the most dad like person on the planet, though denying several times (to lena mostly). how he loves that jack can cook and usually volunteers to even when ana volunteers as well. how he loves that jack is so fucking devoted to every single that he does.

how gabriel loves him. 

but they’d probably be fine with just being friends, gabriel could never imagine living another life without jack, even if they didn’t live on the same planet or in the same universe or time period, he’d always find his way to jack morrison.


	6. sixth.

“haven’t i killed you somewhere before?” 

reaper spits at soldier 76, a snarl among his lips behind the mask. 

“if someone’s getting killed, it’s sure as hell ain’t gonna be me.” 

soldier aims his gun at reaper, the latter only scoffing, his two shotguns suddenly in view. 

“try me.” 

soldier takes a few shots only for reaper to laugh manically and shift into his wraith form.

“come here, asshat.”

something about soldier’s voice makes reaper‘s body ache and take his finger off the trigger.

“jack.”

gabriel’s voice trembles.

“how the fuck do you know my name?”

soldier has gabriel against a wall, heavy pulse rifle against his head.

gabriel laughs drily, throat aching.

“because i love you, pendejo.”

soldier’s finger slips.

gabriel’s mask comes off.

“...i love you too.”

gabriel reyes’ body and jack morrison’s heavy pulse rifle aren’t the only things that falls to the floor.

 

( he loves you too )


End file.
